


The Road to Dawn

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi!Sora, Cute boys, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Gay!Riku, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Isa has DID, Lea is a sweetheart, Lonely Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Lots of video games, M/M, Mario Kart, Namine is best girl, Riku needs a hug, Roxas is a little shit, Saïx is his alter, Self-Indulgent, Soft Boys, Someone stop me, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Swears, Sora and Kairi are platonic soulmates, Sora and Riku are not childhood friends, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is just nonsense, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Swears, Vanitas and Sora are twins, Ventus and Roxas are twins, Ventus just wants to sleep, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?, and everything, everyone thinks Riku is Yozora, i just want some vanitas/ienzo, namine thinks Riku needs more friends, old enough, please, riku is a dork, rikus too far gone, shots, slight underage drinking, so does Roxas, sora is the devil, soras the older twin, they're 20 okay, they're brothers, xions the baby cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: The road to dawn is a long one, paved with good intentions, and destroyed by anxious thoughts.Riku just wanted to spend his spring break playing video games and hiding from his parents at his best, and only friend, Naminé's house, but she has other plans.Naminé drags Riku along with her to Xion's cousin, Roxas's, party.At first, Riku is miserable, Naminés left him to go play beer pong with Xion and Riku just wants to go home and get back in bed.But, He bumps into a cute brunette and the two strike up a conversation that eventually leads to them getting very drunk and playing Mario Kart until 4 am.By the next morning Riku finds himself being drug into a whole new world of frightening new experiences and Riku is having the time of his life, but the past always comes back when you least want it to.There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, you can't always see it, but sometimes you just have to trust that its there, waiting.As long as Sora is by his side, Riku is determined to make it to dawn, no matter how long it takes.





	The Road to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so this was an idea I had at 2 am and i'm really excited to see how this pans out. This is my first KH fic so please let me know what you think! ;_;
> 
> and no. I also have no idea whats going on. :')

“I just don’t understand why I have to go Naminé !” Riku groaned for the 40th time that day. Naminé  giggled. 

 

“Because, you need to meet more people. Having just 1 friend is NOT healthy. And it would do you good to leave the house for once.” Naminé  crossed her arms and glared. 

“But Nammmiiii” Riku whined. 

 

“We’re going and that’s final.” Naminé  turned away to continue straightening her hair. 

 

“You just wanna go because Xion will be there!” Riku replied. Naminés face started to turn red

 

“S so what if I am! It’s good to like other people Riku. Nothing you say is going to get you out of this. Just accept it and get dressed.” He Met her eyes through the mirror and made a big show of getting up off of her bed. He left the room with a huff and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

Half an hour later Naminé  emerged from her room, hair straightened and wearing a short white dress. Riku was laying on the couch playing a game on his phone. He’d changed from his pajamas into a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt, with a blue plaid shirt thrown over. 

 

“Ready?” She asked. 

“Not unless you’ve changed your mind and suddenly we are staying home.” He replied throwing her his best puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Get up. We’re leaving.” Riku groaned loudly and rolled off the couch. 

 

“Okay but I’m gonna complain the whole time” he replied, pulling on his converse. 

 

“Yeah well, you were going to do that either way.” She said over her shoulder. 

 

_ It’s not my fault there’s alot to complain about. _

 

Soon enough they were in Naminé’s car, Riku in the passenger seat fumbling with the radio, grumbling. 

 

The ride to the party was short and sooner than Riku had wanted they were pulling up in front of a large two story brick house, the yard already full of cars. 

 

“Who’s party is it again?” Riku asked, eyeing the 14 some odd cars in the driveway. 

 

“Xion’s cousin Roxas’s. He loves to throw parties, even though his twin Ventus, hates them.” She grinned as she pulled in behind a garishly bright red Honda. 

 

“Oh! Vani and Sora are here!” She said cheerfully. Riku frowned. 

 

“Who?” He asked. She rolled her eyes again and Riku had to resist the urge to tell her they’d get stuck that way. 

 

“Vanitas and Sora, Roxas and Ventus’s older brothers, they’re twins and they go to KHU too! ! I talk about them all the time. You’ll love Sora!” She grinned at him and cut the ignition off and Riku shrugged. 

 

She climbed out the car first and waited impatiently for Riku to follow. 

He moved slowly, a feeling akin to dread sinking into his skin. 

 

The party was loud, that was the first thing he noticed. There was a “dj” table set up in the corner of the room. Where a dude with a really bad mullet sat playing music. He had sunglasses on inside. 

 

_ Ew.  _

 

Riku glanced around and paled when he realized he didn’t recognize  _ anyone.  _ Naminé  grabbed his arm. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

“Nami!” There was a shriek to their right and Riku  _ flinched.  _ In front of him there was a blur of black before Naminé s hand on his arm was wrenched away. 

A quick glance to his left revealed that it was Xion who had shrieked. 

 

“Jeez Xi. Calm down. She ain’t going nowhere. Damn.” A boy with spiky blonde hair called out as he walked up to them. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black and white checkered shirt. 

 

“Hey Xi. Roxas. This is Riku, my cousin I was telling you guys about! He’s down visiting on spring break from KHU.” Naminé  took his arm again and Xion and Roxas turned their heads to look at him. He felt his face grow warm. 

Awkwardly. He raised his hand in greeting. 

 

“Oh dope. That’s where Sora and Vani go huh?” Roxas replied. Naminé  nodded and then he turned to Riku. 

 

“Sup. I’m Roxas. And if you see another dude who looks like the nerdier version of me, that’s my twin Ventus and if you see a dude who looks like he’s been to prison that’s my older brother Vanitas and the guy who looks like he’s the one who bailed Vanitas out of prison. That’s Sora, his twin.” Roxas grinned and reached out and grabbed the girl with the short black hair, pulling her to him and ruffling her hair. 

 

“And this nerd is Xion. My baby cousin” he said. She glared at him. 

 

“I’m only like a year younger than you you oaf” She wiggles out of his grasp and wrapped herself around Naminé s arm. 

 

“Nami. They’re playing beer pong in the dining room! You gotta come save my team! You’re the best at it! Please! You’re like my only hope!” She exclaimed, placing the back of her hand against her forehead and acting like she was about to faint before dragging Naminé  off. Naminé sent Riku an apologetic look over her shoulder. 

 

“And there they go. We’ll be lucky to even see them again tonight. Anyways Naminé  said you’re not from here huh?” Roxas asked. Riku shook his head. Panic was already starting to set in. 

He  _ hated _ talking to new people. 

 

“Come on then. lemme introduce you to everyone.” Roxas said with a grin.

 

_ Lovely. I just  _ **_love_ ** _ meeting new people. _

 

Riku was  _ exhausted.  _ It’d only been an hour at most, but Roxas had introduced him to 30 some odd people.

 

_ Okay, it was really only like 10 but still.  _

 

The Dj with the bad mullet was Demy, but he’d introduced himself as ‘the greatest DJ alive,Demyx. Haha Dey-Mix. Get it?’ He’d been annoying. Then Roxas has introduced him to a redhead who looked like he’d filled his hair with copious amounts of hair gel, before hopping on the back of a motorcycle to style it. His name was Axel, well Roxas introduced him as Axel but his real name is Lea, and Lea’s best friend was Saïx . A guy with long blue hair, a faint scar on his face in the shape of an X, and bright orange contacts that almost glowed in the low light. 

Lea was cheerful, while Saïx  seemed overly aggressive. 

_ Steer clear of orange eyes, got it. _

 

Lea and Saïx  were playing some kind of card game with two other boys, who Roxas soon introduced as Hayner,  _ the one with the unkempt blond hair _ and Pence, _ the one with the headband _ . They were two of Roxas’s best friends. Although, Riku noted that Roxas’s eyes stayed on Hayner a litttle longer than necessary.

_ Hayner seems a little more than a friend. Hm.   _

 

Then Riku was introduced to two girls, Olette and Kairi. 

Kairi had long red hair that framed her face, and Olette wore a short brown bob with two long pieces hanging in her face. They’d both grinned and excitedly introduced themselves and shook Riki’s hand  _ despite the fact that Olette was sitting on Kairis lap and they’d been making out a second ago.  _

 

Then Riku met Ventus, Roxas’s twin. He’d come up worrying about waking up the neighbors. Because  _ Leon and Cloud are with the police and Ventus doesn’t wanna get arrested and Vanitas doesn’t need any other reason to get in trouble.  _

The resemblance was about the only thing those two had in common, Riku had realized while he watched Roxas and Ventus bicker about how Roxas was older by 2 minutes so he was the ‘older sibling’

Last but not least had been Vanitas, a boy who had come up behind them, throwing his arms around Roxas and Riku and calling Riku ‘Yozora’ 

Once he realized his mistake he’d leaned in and told Riku he was ‘cuter than ‘Zora’ 

_ whatever that means.  _

 

Roxas had been right when he said “the brother that looks like he’s been to prison” Vanitas had black hair and golden eyes. His hair stuck up in all directions like he’d never even  _ heard _ of a brush and his mouth glinted silver in the low light.  _ A tongue ring.  _

_ His ears would definitely set off a metal detector.  _

_ Oh no, hes hot.  _

Vanitas had stopped to talk to them for a while, mostly flirting with Riku, who could only awkwardly fumble in response.

 

Eventually though, Vanitas had spotted someone from across the room, shouted something along the lines of “you traitor” and he was off, sprinting across the room with a vengeance.

 

Roxas had laughed before telling Riku he had to go stop Vanitas from mauling Ienzo,  _ whoever that was. Oh god Please no more introductions,  _ but then Roxas ran off after Vanitas, laughing away.

_ I don’t know whether to be glad or not about being left alone.  _

 

Riku grabbed himself another beer and awkwardly shuffled out to the back porch, where it was less crowded.  

He plopped down on the edge, feet dangling off, and lit up a cigarette, checking his phone for any sign that Naminé  was ready to go. 

_ She wasn’t.  _

 

Suddenly, the cigarette was plucked from his hand by someone behind him. 

“Jeez, Zora, you really need to stop smoking these, it could kill you yah know.” A really cheerful voice said, and a boy leaned over Riku, who tilted his head up to look at him. 

Riku’s heart stopped, because standing above him was  _ the cutest boy in existence.  _

He looked like the softer version of Vanitas,  _ the one who looks like he’d be the one to bail Vanitas out of prison. This must be Sora.  _

 

**_Fuck, hes even hotter._ **

 

That dream was soon shattered when Sora took a long drag off of Riku’s cigarette. Then he paled, and started coughing up a lung. 

“Fuck, you’re not Yozora. Sorry man” he said in between wheezes and handed back the cigarette sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

“You must be the Riku Vani was telling me about.” He said grinning before sitting down next to Riku, red solo cup in hand. 

“You really do look  _ just like  _ Yozora, damn Vanitas was right.” The boy Riku was assuming was Sora said. Then he leaned in really close, till their noses were almost touching. 

_ Huh, his eyes are really pretty in this light.  _

 

Then Sora moved away and  _ laughed.  _

 

“You look just like him all except your eyes. You have two pretty blue ones and he’s got heterocromia, one blue one red. Oh. I’m Sora by the way.” Sora held out his hand and cautiously Riku shook it.

Sora leaned back on his elbows and grinned over at Riku. 

Riku couldn’t find anything to say so he turned his attention back to his now warm beer. He twisted on the pull tab awkwardly.

 

_ Oh god, please say something. _

“So, Riku. I’m guessing parties aren’t your thing?” Sora asked. 

Riku shrugged. 

“No not really I’d rather be at home playing video games.” Riku responded before he thought and then felt his face flush. 

 

_ Oh yeah. Now he knows you’re a nerd.  _

 

“Hah? That sounds like fun right about now. I could go for a mean game of Mario kart. Whaddya say? I know where Roxas keeps his switch. We can commandeer it for the night.” Sora was grinning from ear to ear now. Riku shrugged.

“Sure, if you wanna get your ass kicked. I’m down.” Riku responded and Sora whooped, downed the rest of his drink, and then stood sticking out his hand for Riku to pull himself up. 

Sora didn’t let go of his hand, and instead just pulled him along towards the kitchen. 

 

_ His hands are rough and warm. _

 

There really was a beer pong game going on in the dining room like Xion had said. Riku glanced around for Naminé , but didn’t see her anywhere, nor did he see Xion.

_ Figures. They’re probably hidden off somewhere making out. It's gonna be a  _ **_long_ ** _ night.  _

Sora expertly maneuvered them around the table, waving and greeting everyone at the table, and if they noticed he was still holding Riku’s hand they didn’t say anything.

Sora even caught a stray ping pong ball that was headed straight for Riku’s face.

 

_ Okay, so that's hot. _

 

The kitchen was barren and Riku let out a quiet sigh of relief.

 

“Okay, so we can’t have a Mario Kart contest without the good alcohol.” Sora snatched the warm beer out of Riku’s hand and started to pour it out in the sink

Riku glared and Sora laughed. 

“Oh please, don’t tell me you were  _ enjoying _ that. It was warm anyways. Do you drink hard alcohol?” He asked while tossing the empty can into the trash. Riku shrugged. 

“Sometimes.” he replied and Sora raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you want to drink tonight?” Sora asked slowly while pulling two cups out of the cabinet above him, then turning around and opening the fridge. Riku shrugged again. 

“Sure” he replied and Sora snorted. 

 

_ That’s the cutest shit i’ve ever heard. _

 

“Ah, Riku, the man of many words” Sora said with a laugh. Riku shrugged again and Sora couldn’t contain his laughter.

 

He pulled a thing of cranberry juice and after a second of looking around, he handed the cranberry juice to Riku to hold. Then Sora searched around and came back with a bottle of vodka, and a shaker. 

 

Riku watched, as Sora filled the shaker with ice then poured in a  _ very generous  _ amount of vodka and then exchanged the bottle of vodka for the bottle of cranberry juice that he was holding. He poured some of that in then started shaking it up. He winked at Riku, and Riku almost dropped the bottle of vodka. 

 

Sora poured out two cups of the vodka cranberry concoction and handed Riku a cup. Riku took a tentative sip and his eyes widened.

_ It’s so good. I can’t even taste the vodka. _

 

“Can’t even taste the vodka right? It’s my favorite.” He said taking a big gulp of his drink before grabbing a hold of the cranberry juice and shaker, then leading them through a door at the far end of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs.

They reached a tan door that was wrapped in caution tape and smeared with red paint to look like blood. Riku raised an eyebrow, and Sora snorted again.

“Okay so when we were little Vanitas was in love with zombie apocalypse stories so he convinced me to paint my door like, I dunno, the door to a bunker in a zombie movie? Pfft,  We’ve never got around to changing it.” Sora said pushing the door open with his foot.

Sora’s room was not anything like Riku expected. 

There was a large desk tucked into the corner with a  _ mountain _ of papers stacked about a foot high, and sitting next to paperzilla was an old beat up laptop. There were several shelves built into the wall  full of books and trophies and picture frames and then there was a dresser, with all the drawers  _ open and there were clothes strewn everywhere _ and next to that was a door, then a ladder in between the door and the wall. The walls were  _ covered _ in pictures and posters of various tv shows and video games. The roof jutted out over the desk and most of the room, forming a loft that the ladder led up to. It had a railing,  _ that had clothes thrown over it. _

Sora grinned and held up a finger signaling to give him a minute before sitting everything down on the desk and climbing up the ladder disappearing into the dark. His head popped back out and he held out his hands.

“Hand me the drinks first.” he said leaning backwards and Riku handed them up. Then came the vodka, then the cranberry juice, then Riku climbed the ladder himself. 

The best part of Sora's room was the loft. There was almost no floor of the loft it was just a  _ very large  _ mattress  _ laid into the floor _ and there were so many  _ blankets and pillows up here.  _ At the foot of the bed was a large tv and a playstation, along with a small shelf that held video games and dvds. Sora got everything situated and then crawled back over to the ladder.

“Aight, i’m gonna go steal Roxas’s switch, give me like 5 minutes.” Sora disappeared from sight and Riku found himself snuggling deeper into the comfort that was the mountains of blankets.

_ I could stay here forever. It’s so warm and comfy. _

 

“Hey Riku! Come grab this for me!” Riku groaned audibly before crawling over to the ladder and taking the box from Sora’s hands.

 

“I’d just gotten comfy you know” He grumbled and Sora laughed.

“Well you’re just gonna have to get comfortable again, comfortable with defeat that is! I’m gonna kick your ass!” Sora declared as he crawled over to the tv and started to hook up the switch, but pretty soon it was clear sora had no idea what he was doing.

 

_ Oh lord, he’s an idiot. _

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, if that switch doesn’t defeat you first, do you need some help?” Sora shot Riku a glare over his shoulder. 

“No, I just don’t know where this plugs into. Ugh. I hate technology!! Rikuuuuuu come help meeeeeeee. I can’t television!” he whined, rocking  on his heels. With a sigh, Riku crawled up to where Sora was and grabbed the wire, leaned back behind the tv and plugged it in. Riku turned back around and Sora was already across the loft, snuggling back in bed with the controllers. Riku rolled his eyes as Sora stuck his tongue out. 

“Oh!” Sora’s face lit up and he dug around in his pockets, pulling out two shot glasses, one that was frosted that said ‘i may be a wench, but i’m not yo-ho.’ and the other one just said ‘rogue’ in big red letters.

“Loser does a shot of vodka, deal?” he grinned and Riku shrugged yet again and Sora threw his arms in the air.

“I hope your shoulders fall off or something so you can’t shrug anymore!” he exclaimed and at that Riku couldn’t help but snort. Sora shouted in triumph. 

_ He’s so cute I might die.  _

Sora got the game loaded up and looked over at Riku.

“Okay! Lets play a fair game! Loser of each match has to do a shot!” Sora stuck his hand out to shake Riku’s.

They shook and Riku grinned

“Get ready to get defeated, Nerd” Riku responded, then Sora hit start.

 

They were about 7 matches in now and Riku was  _ dying.  _ The score was currently 4 to 3 with Riku in the lead, but he was already feeling so damn  _ drunk.  _ His turns were getting sloppy and he kept banging into the walls, but at least Sora wasn’t faring much better, considering he refused to pick anyone other than Princess Peach and was currently trying to sweet talk her into driving straight for him because he couldn’t see straight enough to figure out where the finish line was. 

“Fuck, peach this SHIT IS HARD just work with me! I gotta show this scrub who’s boss!” Sora pleaded with the tv and Riku couldn’t help but giggle. 

Riku won and Sora grimaced as he forced down his 4th shot of the night.

  
  


“Fuck” Riku hissed as he fell off the map for what felt like the 900th time. Next to him, Sora laughed so hard he snorted. 

They’d taken to taking turns in timed matches and whoever had the worst time had to do a shot. The score was 5 to 6 in Sora’s favor. At least, Riku  _ thinks  _ its 5 to 6.

At this rate Riku was gonna have liver failure before the morning. He felt warm and the room was  _ spinning. _

 

“Sora, I gots to pee.” Riku mumbled as he tried to crawl towards the ladder, only to fall over. Behind him Sora snorted and started laughing. He reached over and grabbed the back of Riku’s shirt.

“Rikuuuuu you can’t! You’re drunk! You’ll fall!” Riku tried to wiggle out of Sora’s grip, but he was pretty strong, even drunk.

_ Remind me not to fight him sober. _

 

“Howm I spposed to get down then?” Riku was vaguely aware that he was slurring but he honestly wasn’t sure how to stop it. Sora giggle snorted.

“Youre so fucking cute” The words slipped out of Riku’s mouth before he could stop them. His face flooded with heat and he looked away. 

_ Now you’ve made it weird. _

“Thanksssss. You’re really cute too Riku.” Sora was giggling again. It took a moment for the words that Sora had said to register in Riku’s very very drunk brain. 

_ Did he just fucking call me cute?! Oh god. _

Riku’s brain was shutting down now, as it did when he got flustered. 

Riku knew he should say thanks, as those do when complimented, but all he could get out was “I gotta pee”. Again. 

_ Lovely.  _

“Hmmmm I don’t know how we’re supposed to get down. Oh I got it! Lemme call Vanitas! He’ll come save us! Now wheres my phone?” Sora dug around for a few minutes before finally finding his phone and dialing a number. 

“Vaniiiiiii! I’ve got a problem. Riku and I are in my bed and He’s gotta pee but we’re drunk! And we’re gonna fall if we get down. Help us!” Sora whined, then silence, and after a few minutes Sora mumbled something incoherently, then groaned and cleared his throat. “Vanitas is the better twin, now come save me and Riku before he pees on me!” Sora cried into the phone and Riku felt his face growing even warmer. He laid his cheek against the cool wood railing. 

 

Riku wasn’t sure how much time passed before Vanitas came to their rescue, but eventually the door burst open and a disheveled, shirtless Vanitas came stumbling in. He pushed the door all the way open and turned around to grab something. That  _ something _ turned out to be his mattress. There was another guy helping him. He had messy purpleish gray hair that hung over one eye and he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and the shirt that Vanitas had been wearing at the start of the party.  

“Is that Vanitas?” Sora asked sleepily from behind Riku.

“Yes! It is I Vanitas, The superior twin! To the rescue! And I brought my super cute boyfriend Ienzo with me!” Vanitas declared, hopping up onto his matress before stumbling backwards, only to be caught by Ienzo. He started laughing. Then he hopped off his matress and pushed it over to right under the railing.

“I fucking brought my mattress so you guys can jump off the loft onto the bed! Like the firemans do! Super fucking safe!” Vanitas declared. Ienzo snorted behind him and covered his face with his hand. Sora laughed and pulled himself up into a sitting position. 

“Maybe i’m too drunk, but that doesn’t sound very safe Vani.” he mumbled rubbing at his eyes. Sora blinked a few times before crawling, shakily, to the railing. He leaned over the railing, looking down. Then he carefully scooted to the edge, where the ladder was, dangling his legs down.

“Hey! Remember when Lea convinced us to try to ride the mattress down the stairs and I broke my arm? Because I sure as fuck do”

Sora flexed his arm a couple times. 

“Well, here goes nothing, Riku if I die you can have the rest of the vodka.” Sora turned to Riku and winked clumsily before he pushed himself off of the edge slightly, he fell quickly, landing on the mattress with a loud “Umph” 

“I survived and I don’t think anything's broken this time! Okay Riku your turn!” Riku groaned quietly before struggling up into a sitting position. 

_ Has the earth always spun  _ **_this fast. Fuck._ **

In the back of his mind, Riku knew that this was probably dangerous. He also knew that sober Riku  _ would never _ , but maybe that's why he continued to edge closer to the ladder. 

Riku reached the edge and took a deep breath. The ground, which was probably only about 7 feet away suddenly looked like a mile. He felt woozy. Riku closed his eyes and pushed away from the side and his stomach sloshed dangerously. He smashed into the mattress on the floor at what felt like Mach 7 and groaned again. Soras laughter filled his ears and Riku couldn’t help but smile in spite of himself.

Ienzo helped him up with a soft smile and Sora pointed at the door behind him. “Bathroom” he mumbled before crawling back onto the mattress and closing his eyes. 

 

After Riku finished up in the bathroom he exited the bathroom to find that Vanitas had brought all of his blankets and everything in and was tossing them onto his mattress. Behind him, a drunk Roxas and Ventus were pushing their mattress into the room, smushing it against Vanitas’s. They also threw a mountain of blankets on top of it. Ienzo reappeared with Lea and Saïx  in tow. They also had, surprise surprise, a mattress and blankets. They piled everything up into one spot and Sora smiled and waved at Riku from his spot on the floor. 

“Everyone decided to bring their mattress into my room and we are all gonna sleep together on them like a huge sleepover. Come on! You can share a mattress with me!” Sora exclaimed excitedly. Riku crawled up next to Sora and got comfy. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the blankets rustling as everyone got everything situated. Riku thought he heard Naminé  say his name, but he wasn’t sure and was honestly too tired to open his eyes again. Someone ruffled his hair and then he was gone. 

Dead to the world. 


End file.
